disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pig
Peter Pig is a character that debuted in The Wise Little Hen. He appeared in classic animation again in The Band Concert, ''The Riveter'', and All Together and was used in various Disney comics as well. He also made brief cameo appearances in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, ''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' and the Mickey Mouse episode "The Adorable Couple". Films and television ''The Wise Little Hen He first makes his appearance when The Wise Little Hen asks him to help plant some corn so that her chicks may be fed. She asks Peter if he'll help her plant corn, but sadly Peter complains of having a belly ache and snorts off. The Hen decides to plant the corn herself. As soon as the corn had grown, the Hen asks Peter again if he'll help her. He and Donald Duck fake belly aches again and went into a club house they owned. Peter banged the door so hard the wall broke, but the Pig and the Duck were shaking hands without noticing the wall at all. The Hen saw through their trick and agreed with her chicks to not let them eat any corn when it's done. When the corn was finished, the Hen decided to ask Peter and Donald if they wanted any. They agreed, and came rushing over to grab the basket full of corn. They fought over it, but then decided to dig in. To their surprise, it was castor oil for belly aches! The Hen and the chicks enjoyed their meal, while Peter and Donald kicked each other in the rear for the rest of the day. The Band Concert Peter Pig appears with the rest of the band, after just having played music from ''Zampa. He and the band next begin Rossini's William Tell overture. Peter Pig soon starts to disturb Mickey Mouse from conducting with his vibrato trumpet playing. Then, Peter and the rest of the band start to play along to Donald Duck's flute rendition of "Turkey in the Straw" instead of the finale to William Tell. After Donald is kicked off the stage, Peter Pig and the rest of the band sees Mickey's swatting of a bee as a cue. The band soon comes to the "storm" segment of the overture, which summons a tornado. It sucks up Peter Pig and the band members, but he and the band are now used to distractions and continue to play within the tornado. The band members are thrown off course as the tornado passes, causing Peter Pig to land into a barrel and the others to be stuck in a tree, and the overture comes to its conclusion. By this time the only remaining audience member is Donald Duck, who applauds enthusiastically. He then produces one last flute and plays "Turkey in the Straw" again, but Peter Pig throws his instrument, along with the others, at him. Cameos Peter Pig makes a brief appearance in All Together, reprising his role as trumpeter as seen in The Band Concert, and in the Donald Duck short, ''The Riveter'', as the original riveter. He appears in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' as his Wise Little Hen incarnation and in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' as one of the dancers at Fezziwig's party. He makes an appearance in the Mickey Mouse episode "The Adorable Couple" within a band similar to the one The Band Concert. Trivia *Peter Pig talks worse than Donald Duck. Gallery *See: Peter Pig/Gallery External links * Disney's HooZoo - Peter Pig Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Pigs Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Comic characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Cousins